


A Little Healing

by kopperblaze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, handjobs, newt is a little high on painkillers, newt is in pain, percival makes it all better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopperblaze/pseuds/kopperblaze
Summary: Inspired by a post on the kinkmeme, asking for Newt injuring his back and crying from the pain. Percival comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1824672#cmt1824672) prompt, though it turned out just Percival/Newt. 
> 
> Also, I usually never write smut, but it kind of happened...*hides face* I hope it isn't too bad and you guys enjoy this little ficlet! :) 
> 
> Not beta'ed.

* * *

 

Just a little farther, that was all. He just had to make it a little father.

Newt gasped and cursed his slovenliness. He’d forgotten to bring his wand to the suitcase, which had resulted in him injuring his back in the first place as he attempted to move the graphorn’s feeder, and he’d also not restocked his hut with pain relief potion.

He knew there was some in the upstairs bathroom, but merely climbing the stairs of his suitcase had left Newt breathless and close to tears as he tried to work through the pain in his back that left him hunched over.

Trying to push the pain away Newt stumbled to his feet and slowly made his way towards the kitchen, shuffling with his upper body held at an awkward angle to try and not aggravate his back. It worked for all of five seconds before he was throwing his hand out blindly, holding himself up against the wall. It felt like somebody kept pushing a hot, burning knife in between his ribs, the pain flaring out and making it hard to draw breath. Newt took another step before he winced and sank to the floor with a little moan. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, focusing solely on breathing at this point.

In and out.

In and out.

Breathe the pain away.

Only it didn’t get better, the smallest shift igniting it again, sending a new wave of agony through Newt that made him feel sick. He tried not to make a sound - even though he was alone in the house so what did it matter? - but couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as he moved to lean more fully against the wall.

He’d just stay here for a little while, until it got better. He’d catch his breath and then he’d go to the kitchen and get his wand and all would be fine.

~

The high profile case Percival was working on had him staying late at the office more days than not this week. He arrived home exhausted, with gritty eyes and ready to fall into bed and sleep for the next three days.

As soon as he stepped into the house Percival nearly shuddered with the sense of _wrongness_. It was dark and quiet, which in itself wasn’t unusual. Newt prefered to stay in his suitcase when Percival wasn’t at home, working on his book or simply enjoying the company of his beasts. Today there was something off with the quiet, a sense of foreboding in the air.

Percival knew not to question his instincts, so he reached for his wand, silently casting a few detection spells as he looked around. The spells indicated no other presence in the house and Percival’s frown deepened.

His head snapped to the side when he heard a soft whimper and he moved towards it, breath catching in his throat when he discovered Newt curled up by the wall, trembling.

“Newt?” Percival’s voice came out strange, warped with panic as he hurried to Newt’s side, dropping to the floor with no care for his bad knee, which had never healed right after Grindelwald shattered it.

“Newt? What happened?” Percival fought to stay calm, checking Newt over with his eyes, looking for obvious injuries. Had someone been here and attacked him?

“Newt?” He prompted again and Newt finally reacted, raising his head from where he’d hidden it against his knees with a painful whimper. His eyes were red from crying, pupils blown wide.

“What happened?” Percival repeated, reaching out and gently cradling Newt’s face, trying to get his eyes to focus on him.

Newt sniffed and drew in a shuddering, wet breath. “I-I h-hurt my back,” Newt stuttered out between pained gasps and Percival’s shoulders relaxed a fraction. No intruders then.

“S-sorry,” Newt mumbled, trying to wipe his eyes but flinching when he attempted to move his arm.

“What’re you sorry for?” Percival asked, wiping a few stray tears from Newt’s cheek, his own heart clenching in sympathy

“It’s stupid, crying because of something like that,” Newt huffed out a laugh, which turned into a sob halfway through, his body curling up tighter.

“It’s not stupid,” Percival admonished, snapping his wrist in a sharp gesture that sent a variety of potions and ointments flying down from the bathroom cabinet.

“You must think I’m being dramatic,” Newt mumbled, the tips of his ears turning red. Percival leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips, pushing Newt’s sweaty hair away from his forehead.

“I don’t. Hurting your back is painful, I’ve been there. You sitting here for Merlin knows how long can’t have helped.” Newt’s skin was cold and clammy under Percival’s touch, adding to the worry churning in his stomach and tearing at his heart.

“Take this first, then I’ll have a look,” Percival uncorked a vial of pain potion and held it to Newt’s lips, gently tipping it as Newt moved his head back as far as he could. “You should feel better in a moment.”

Newt nodded weakly and rested his head on his knees again, his breathing forced and even, body still tense. Percival placed a careful hand on Newt’s back, running it down his spine carefully, feeling for obvious injuries. He’d have to see Newt’s back to make a better assessment, but there was some obvious swelling to the right of his spine.

“Better?” Percival asked, only for Newt to shake his head.

“No,” he said miserably, body trembling ever so slightly from the combination of pain and cold.

Percival frowned. The potion had been a strong one, it should’ve taken the edge off by now. The way Newt was curled up, moving stiffly, there was no way Percival could take his shirt off.

“I’m going to vanish your shirt,” he warned Newt, knowing more than seeing the other man pull a face.

“I really like that shirt,” Newt whined, trying to sit up a little straighter and failing, gasping for breath.

“It’ll be fine,” Percival rolled his eyes. “One time I ruin one of your shirts and you never let me live it down.”

“You vanished it. Completely vanished it. It might be in China for all we know,” Newt replied, managing to sound indignant even through the pain.

“Well, I was distracted,” Percival pointed out, glad to keep Newt focused on something else as he vanished his shirt and inspected his back. There was no obvious sign of injury, though where Percival had felt the swelling earlier the skin was hot to the touch, the muscles beneath it hard. Newt yelped when Percival’s fingers pressed down just slightly, his body shaking anew with pain.

“Sorry, love. It’ll be better in a moment,” Percival murmured, looking through the medications he had fetched and selecting a healing salve. He applied it gently to the skin before handing Newt another vial of pain potion, not quite as potent as the first one.

Gradually Newt’s body relaxed and his breathing evened out naturally, became less forced. Percival rubbed gently circles on his back, avoiding the sore spot and altogether ignoring the pain in his own knee.

“Are you alright for me to carry you?” He asked, his warming charms not doing much to bring Newt’s temperature back up.

“Mh?” Newt turned questioning eyes on him. His eyes were dazed, the amount of pain relief potion he had taken no doubt wrecking havoc on his system.

“Let’s try, shall we?” Percival got to his feet with a groan, trying not to feel like an old man as his bones ached and creaked. He helped Newt to uncurl first before lifting him into his arms and carrying him upstairs. Newt’s head rested against Percival’s shoulder and although he still made a few pained noises he stayed still otherwise.

Percival carefully sat Newt down on the bathroom counter. “If it isn’t better tomorrow I’ll call in a Mediwitch,” he said as he ran a bath for Newt, checking the temperature and adding some of the muscle soothing bath his mother had sent him ages ago. Percival wasn’t really a bathing person, so the bottle was still mostly full.

While the water ran he helped Newt to undress, the other man still stumbling and moving awkwardly to not aggravate his injury. Once he was naked Newt leaned against Percival with an exhausted sigh, shivering, goosebumps raising all over his skin.

“I feel rather silly,” he mumbled, turning unfocused eyes up to Percival. His lashes still clung together wetly, the green of his eyes standing out in contrast to the puffy redness of the skin around.

“You shouldn’t.” Percival rubbed Newt’s arms and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “C’mon, let’s get you warmed up.” He turned off the water and helped Newt settle down in the tub, trying not to wince himself when Newt grimaced in lingering pain.

“Aren’t you coming?” Finally settled Newt’s head lolled against the back of the tub, eyes at half-mast. It would take a much, much stronger man than Percival to say no to him.

“If you want.”

Newt nodded softly and struggled to shift forward a little, making room so Percival could sit down behind him once he’d undressed. Newt settled back against Percival’s chest with a soft sigh, eyes fluttering closed.

“Better?” Percival trailed a wet hand up Newt’s chest and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“Mhm. Still sore, but much better.” Newt slurred slightly, causing Percival to chuckle.

“You’re rather out of it, aren’t you?”

“Mhm,” Newt hummed once more in agreement, following it with a soft moan when Percival’s fingers dragged over one of his nipples. It was a sweet sound, almost surprised, and one that Percival just couldn’t resist.

“Stay still,” he instructed firmly, not wanting Newt to hurt himself more.

Newt nodded, merely tilting his head back a little for a kiss, which Percival was all too willing to give. He wrapped an arm around Newts waist to keep him in place, the other continuing to explore Newt’s chest. The hot water had warmed him back up, his skin flushed a soft pink. Between his legs his cock started to fill out and Newt squirmed back against Percival with a breathy sigh.

“Don't move,” Percival reminded him. “Let me take care of you.”

Percival mapped out the scars on Newt’s chest and as his hand drifted lower the muscles of Newt’s stomach twitched under his fingers, a soft laugh escaping him. Normally Percival would’ve taken advantage of the fact that Newt was ticklish, but today he wanted him to relax and rest, so his hand moved lower, brushing teasingly against Newt’s cock. The water made every movement feel softer.

“Percy,” Newt whined, arching against Percival’s grasp and wincing immediately.

“Shhhh,” Percival soothed, lips brushing against Newt’s ear, pressing a kiss to his hairline. He wrapped his hand around Newt’s cock and stroked him slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head. Newt hummed in pleasure, his legs falling open a little wider and pressing against Percival’s.

“Good?” Percival asked, firming his grip a little and twisting his wrist. Newt’s resounding moan was answer enough.

Percival continued to stroke Newt, his free hand tightening on Newt’s waist to keep him in place. He lightly ran his thumbnail over the vein on the underside of Newt’s cock before palming his balls.

Newt’s moans were gradually filling the bathroom alongside the sound of the water sloshing lightly in the tub as he squirmed back against Percival. The movement didn’t do anything to help Percival’s own erection.

“Merlin, you’re beautiful,” Percival whispered, watching the flutter of Newt’s lashes. His hips were thrusting lightly against Percival’s arm, using the little leeway for movement Percival allowed him. Newt’s breathing was fast now, little moans and sighs that reverberated in his chest. His body was tensing up and Percival quickened his strokes.

“C’mon, darling,” he encouraged, pressing a wet kiss to Newt’s neck. As his teeth grazed against sensitive skin Newt made a strangled noise, stilling in his movements entirely for a second before he sagged back against Percival, who pressed another kiss to the skin right under his ear as he stroked him through his orgasm.

“Alright?” He asked, rubbing a hand lightly over Newt’s stomach.

Newt nodded, tilting his head back and looking at Percival through heavily-lidded eyes.

“Let’s get you to bed then.”

“But you haven’t-”

“Don’t worry about it. This is about you feeling better,” Percival interrupted, helping Newt to sit up slowly and pressing kisses to his wet shoulder blades.

Newt’s back didn’t hurt as much anymore, but Percival still carried him to the bedroom after he’d wrapped Newt up in his dressing gown.

“Coming?” Newt asked, reaching out a hand for Percival once he was under the blankets.

“Give me five minutes,” Percival replied, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to Newt’s lips.

“Now you only have four minutes left,” Newt mumbled sleepily and Percival chuckled, his chest flooding with warmth as he watched Newt practically dropping off to sleep within seconds.


End file.
